


Free Bird

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, cursing, implied fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Dallas spends months in jail, writing letters back and forth between the gang.This is an old work of mine that I hadn't published on here so I hope y'all enjoy!
Kudos: 5





	Free Bird

Dallas had just gotten out and picked up from jail after he had spent nine months in jail. 

It had been his longest stint by far.

He had written letters back and forth to the gang, taking time to make sure his handwriting was legible and that he didn’t put any of the less than pretty details in them. 

They’d almost always respond within three days, telling him about how much they miss his demeanor -despite him being a nuisance- and how Tim didn’t have anyone to fight with now. 

But now, now he was out. 

Darry had come to pick him up, and as soon as they were away from the other inmates in the yard, he pulled him into a hug.

Dallas didn’t normally like hugs, but being hugged after so long without any kind of physical contact that wasn’t fighting felt so good.

“Last time you go to jail, yeah?” Darry had asked as they hugged, letting Dally nuzzle into the side of his neck as he felt love and adoration bloom in his chest.

“Yeah yeah, now can we get goin’?” Dally had replied, pulling away from the elder, who had just rolled his eyes in response and gotten into the car.

“If you liked hugs that much, I would’ve hugged ya sooner,” Darry had teased as they pulled out the parking lot and sped through the countryside.

“Don’t, but it’s better than punches,” Dally answered, rolling down the crank window and sticking his arm out to fight the brutal heat.

“Never told us of any fights,” Darry stated, eyes narrowing and arms tensing in anger, white-knuckling the steering wheel. 

“Didn’t wanna risk Soda, Pony, or Johnny seein’ it an’ knowin’ that I was gettin’ hurt,” Dallas said, voice stern. 

Darry hummed in response, rolling down his own window as cornfields turned to small forests and creeks to houses and towns. 

Soon enough, they had pulled in front of the Curtis house, the sun setting creating a beautiful glow of yellow and red that merged together to a dark purple. 

“Look’s like the sunset is happy you’re back, too,” Darry teased as they got out of the old truck. 

Dallas snorted, shaking his head at the nod to his favorite colors. 

“Let’s just get inside, yeah?” Dallas said as they opened the gate, “Need help up the stairs, old man?” 

“Oh fuck off, Dal,” Darry joked, laughing as his knees continued to crack as he climbed up the worn stairs. 

Dallas was the one to push open the door, immediately being tackled by a member of the gang.

“Jesus Christ! Just got here and I’m already in another fight!” Dallas joked, earning chuckles from the gang as they pulled off Soda and gave him individual hugs.

“Missed you too, kid,” Dallas whispered into Johnny’s ear as he gave him a hug. He felt Johnny nod against his neck, squeezing him a little tighter before letting go for Soda to hug him.

“Not gonna tackle me this time?” Dallas joked, which earned him a shove and a hug from Soda, who had whispered ‘Ass’ in his ear before separating.

After they all greeted and gave hugs, they sat in the living room, enjoying cake and telling fond stories of this and that.

It hadn’t been till later that night when he was on the porch smoking a kool that Dal had realized that he did love them. 

He felt safe there. Safe and loved, something he hadn’t been able to achieve before.

He went to sleep with a floaty feeling in his chest, a blanket pulled up on his lap as he cuddled in with Johnny in Pony’s old room.


End file.
